Leaving
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: One shot. I was supposed to be working with my other story, but i was listening to the song Leavin' by Jesse MCcartney, and an idea just popped up. This story was supposed to be Jacob and Bella, but i like Edward more than Jacob.


I don't own Twilight. There's only one person in this world who does, and that would be Stephenie Meyer.

Leaving

Bella's POV

I had been going out with Jacob Black for almost two years now, and I really love him. Jacob is like my air, without him I can't breathe. Sure we get into fights sometimes, but we always make up after an hour. He can't last for more than two hours without me, and I find it really funny. There are also times that I wish he would just stay away from me, and I don't really know why. Maybe because we spend too much time with each other, and that would explain why I never get the chance to meet someone new. I don't mean new boyfriend, what I meant was new friends. My only friends are his friends, and him. What should I do?

Today had been a long day, and Jacob and I got into a fight. Again. I really don't like it. I don't know what to do do anymore. I also got a whole heap of homework to do when I get home. _Ugh!_

I was running out of the school, but then I bumped into this guy. He had messy bronze hair. His emerald eyes are hypnotizing me every second I stare in them. He also has a breathtaking smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. _Oh my God! His voice is beautiful. What am I doing? I have a boyfriend and yet I'm falling for another guy. Snap out of it Bella._

"No! No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." he said as he put his hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Bella Swan, and it's nice to meet you too." I said as I shook his hand. His hands were so smooth, and I never want to let go of it.

"I got to go, so maybe I'll see you later." he said as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Okay." I said and then I headed out for my car.

The ride home was really quiet except for the radio on. All I did was think about Edward. He was really cute, but I can't fall for him because I already have a boyfriend. _Ugh! What is wrong with me?_

When I got home, I saw that Jacob was sitting in the porch. He's probably waiting for me to forgive him.

"Hey babe." I said as I got out of the car. I already forgot that we had a fight.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I said. I kissed him on his lips and then dragged him inside the kitchen.

"So, I saw you with that Cullen boy in school. What was that about?" Jacob said, and I could tell that he was angry. _Oh no. I just forgave him, and now, we'll be in another fight._

"It was nothing, I accidentally bumped into him. That's it." I said.

"What do you mean nothing?! You were drooling over him!" Jacob said. Jacob had never yelled at me like this, and it kind of scare me.

"I was not!" I lied. I could tell that my eyes are welling up with tears, but I don't want to cry.

"Yeah you were! When you shook his hand you were blushing, and you never blush like that!" Jacob said.

"You know what? Just get out! I never want to see you again!" I said as I pushed him out of the door. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. The tears somehow had the mind of their own because the next thing I knew I was sitting in the couch crying my guts out.

I must have fallen asleep from crying, but I don't remember going up to my room; I woke up this morning in my bed. When I woke up, I had a major headache, and when I looked into the mirror, I looked like crap. My eyes are red and puffy. I hate when that happens.

I got to school 10 minutes before the bell rang. I was talking to someone when Jacob came up to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to snap like that. I was just jealous." Jacob tried to explain.

"Get away from me. I told you that I didn't want to see you again." I said then walk away. I could hear him running after me so I decided to walk even faster. I was going so fast that I bumped to someone again.

"I'm sorry." I said and then looked up to see that it was Edward again.

"Well, well. Looks like we meet again." Edward said jokingly.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

"Hey, no blood, no foul. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Edward asked.

"Um…uh…s-sure." I said nervously.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." Edward said and then left. I was going to class, but then I realized that he doesn't have my address. How is he going to pick me up? I don't even know he knows where I live. _Oh well, I'll look for him later._

Four hours later, I haven't seen Edward anywhere, but I thought that I'd see him during lunch. I got to the cafeteria, and looked around, but then I saw Jacob walking up to me.

"Look Jacob, if you're here to apologize, apology accepted. Just leave me alone for now." I said then walked away. I hate it when we fight, but it was his fault.

The whole day went by quickly. I couldn't wait to go to dinner with Edward. I don't know what is wrong, but whenever I'm with him, I feel like I'm complete. I've never felt that way with Jacob.

I was driving really fast even though I have like four hours to get ready. I guess I'm just really excited and nervous at the same time. I got home 15 minutes the school was let out. I parked in the driveway and rush to my room to get ready. I took a quick shower. Normally, I would take a long one, but I felt like I didn't have time. I went to my closet to see what I was going to wear, and that's when I found this blue dress that my mom bought for me. It was strapless and goes up to my knee. The dress has a ribbon just around my waist. The dress was perfect so I worked on my makeup. I don't really put make up on, but I felt like my face was pale so I decided to put a little on.

It was exactly 7:00 pm when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and nearly tripped because of my heels. I opened the door and saw him wearing a blue button down shirt. The first three buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned. He was holding a red rose in his hand.

"Hello." I said. _He is gorgeous._

"Hi." he said, and then started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"We match. Oh. Here's a rose for a beautiful girl like you." he said and handed the flower to me.

"Thank you." I said, and I quickly looked on the floor to hide my face from him because I was blushing.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

"You look beautiful." he complimented.

"So do you. I mean you look handsome." I said and then blushed.

He drove us to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We talked about thing, but the whole time I couldn't help but noticed that he was staring at me. I was drinking my coke when he leaned to me. My heart was beating really fast and loud, and I don't know if he could hear it. He leaned even closer an said something.

"I've been looking at you all day, and you don't know that. You're really beautiful. Now I know what they really mean about love at first sight." he said with a seductive voice. His voice sounds like an angel, and it makes me want to melt.

"Um...uh...I-I can't be with you. I-I h-have a boyfriend." I said nervously.

"I know you got a man, but why don't you tell him that you're leaving him, and that you're never coming back again. Tell him that you found someone else. I know that you're not happy with him, and that he makes you cry. I will never do that to you. I love you so much that I will do anything for you." he said in my ears. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Why don't you call him, and tell him that you're breaking up with him. Tell him that you found someone else who is better than him." Edward said.

"Edward, you know we just met, and I really like you. You make me complete. I've never felt this way with Jacob. You make me smile, and happy." I told him.

"I feel the same about you." Edward said as he leaned and kissed me. I couldn't help it so I kissed him back.

"Call him. Break up with him. Tell him that you found someone else who's better. You deserve better." he said and handed me the phone.

"Okay. I'll call him." I said as I dialed the number. The phone rang twice and Jacob finally answered.

Jacob's POV

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Jake." Bella said on the other side of the phone.

"Bella?" I said.

"Jake, I want to break up with you. I don't think our relationship is working out." Bella said.

"What? No Bella. I know I get jealous sometimes, but you know that how I am." I said.

"No Jake. I'm tired of crying." Bella said then hang up.

I can't believe she just broke up with me. I thought we were doing a really good job with our relationship. Bella is my life, and I don't know what I'm going to do without her.

Bella's POV

I just broke up with Jake by phone. I don't care if he's angry, at least I don't have to cry over him anymore. As I was talking to Jake, Edward was sitting next to me. He was kissing my neck the whole time;not in a malicious way.

"This was a love at first sight. The first time I saw you, I completely ran out of breath." Edward said, and it made me giggle.

"I know what you mean. I was practically drooling over you." I said.

"I know that it's too soon, but I love you." Edward said then kissed me passionately, and I kissed him back.

"I love you too." I said.

"The first time I saw you, I couldn't help but sing. You really got me singing. I have never been this happy before." Edward said.

"Me too." I said.

Author's Note: This is just one shot. I was suppose to be writing my other story, but I was listening to the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney, and it kind of gave me an idea. This is really bad, but I hope you like it.


End file.
